


You didn’t see that coming

by HopeLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLupin/pseuds/HopeLupin
Summary: If the actual Pietro was the other side of the door.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	You didn’t see that coming

“Wanda, who is this?” Vision asked, stepping forward to stand beside Wanda to look through the doorway. 

Wanda stared, her eyes wide as she tried to come up with words or anything. 

“You didn’t see that coming?” The Sokovian accent came through strongly for the phrase before Pietro stepped forward pulling his sister in for a hug. 

“Pietro.” Wanda said, shakily wrapping her arms around him. “I… You’re…”

“What’s popsicle doing here?” Pietro said, suddenly holding an american accent, moving back from the hug but keeping his hand on Wanda. 

“You mean what are you doing here.” Vision said, stepping forward towards the pair. 

“I-I can’t do this…” Wanda said quietly, her hands moving to cover her face, stepping away from both men. 

“Uncle Pietro!” Suddenly the sound of two children running down the stairs and into the white haired man’s arms. 

“Hey kiddos, what are you doing up this late?” Their uncle said with a bright smile. 

“Well we had put them to bed hours ago… Didn’t we.” Vision said, his hands on his hips. Wanda lowered her hands and looked at the scene in front of her, she looked from Vision to Pietro and back to her children. _Her Children._

“Well then I think you are in need of one of Uncle P’s bedtime stories.” Pietro said picking up Billy with one arm and pulling Tommy onto his back with his other arm before speeding up the stairs. 

“Wanda.” Vision said once they were gone. 

“I don’t know.” Wanda said, breathing slowly. “I… I really don’t know.” She moved back, looking down at her hands. “I didn’t… I didn’t do th-” The walls shook for a moment and everything went black. 

\---

_A laughter track sounded as Vision sat up in bed._

“What a beautiful sleep.” He said with a bright smile. 

“Even though you don’t actually sleep, my love.” Wanda said, putting a hand on her husbands’ arm. 

“How silly of me.” Vision said, looking over Wanda’s face with concern. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” The door slammed open and two boys came running in jumping on the bed. 

“Good Morning boys,” Vision said, pulling them both in for a hug. 

“Yeah, mom and dad.” Pietro said from the doorway with a smirk. Wanda turned around to look at him, he gave the tiniest shake of his head before moving to lie on the bed as well.

“Now I’m going to feed these kids and get them off to school and let mom and dad have some private time. It’s a big day.” Pietro said with a grin walking out of the room with the twins and closing the door, the lights dimmed and Wanda frowned. 

“He’s giving a distraction… So we can talk.” Vision said, sitting up to look at Wanda, his hand cupping her cheek. 

“Talk about what?” Wanda asked, moving away from his hand. 

“Tell me what you know. Tell me everything.” Vision said, sitting on his knees. 

“I don’t know how this started, I just… I know I can control some things, I can confine it and keep it safe.” Wanda said, moving to rest her head against him. “I can’t let it stop, I can’t…” 

“Why Wanda? You are so strong. Why can’t you stop it?” Vision asked, his hand moving to her head. 

“You know Pietro is dead.” Wanda said, her hands shaking red light rippling over them. 

“I know, but you said you didn’t make that happen, you didn’t bring him back. So who did?” Vision said, moving back to look at her. 

“I don’t know. But I can’t stop it, I wont stop it.” Wanda said, moving away from him, out of the bed, her arms wrapping around herself. 

“Why? Why can’t you stop it? Why can’t you free everyone?” Vision asked, standing up. 

“I can’t. I just can’t, why can’t you accept that?” She snapped at him. 

He winced stepping back, “What are you hiding from me, Wanda?” 

“You’re dead too.” Pietro said from the doorway, his arms folded as he watched Wanda, his Sokovian accent was back. 

“You can’t say that!” Wanda snapped at Pietro. 

“I can, this episode is based around the kids, we aren’t seen right now.” Pietro said, looking from Wanda to Vision. 

“Thanos.” Vision said, sitting down on the bed. 

“Vision, please…” Wanda stepped towards him and her husband held up his hand to stop her form coming closer. 

“I told you I didn’t… I said I didn’t…” Vision turned to look at her. 

“I didn’t have a choice.” Wanda’s accent was back as well. “They were experimenting on you, I protected you, I kept you safe.” She said, tears running down her face. 

“A-Are we even married?” Vision said, standing up to look at her. “Are those… How… Billy and Tommy, what did you do?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Wanda sobbed, slumping down onto the floor as she sobbed into her hands. 

“Enough.” Pietro said, moving to stand between Wanda and Vision. 

“You think you can stop me?” Vision threatened Pietro. 

“You think she would let you?” Pietro threatened back. The lights flickered before returning to dimmed. 

“Enough.” Wanda said, her voice wavering, “Please.” She said, putting her hands over her ears. 

“I’m sorry.” Pietro said, moving to crouch next to her his hand on the back of her neck stroking softly. He kissed the top of her head before looking back at Vision. “What do we do?” 

“Don’t ask me, I’m dead.” He said, looking blankly over Pietro. “What’s outside the wall?”

“Sword.” Wanda said quietly, “They want to tear this down and if they do I lose everything.” 

“We haven’t got long, we’ll be back soon,” Pietro said, still holding Wanda. “We need to work out who started this before we do anything… Stupid.” He said the last word towards Vision. 

Vision stepped towards Pietro but Wanda looked over to him and he stopped. “We need to be downstairs.” Wanda said, waving her hand over them to change their clothes. 

“This isn’t over.” Vision said before walking out of the room and downstairs. 

“You can’t be here.” Wanda said quietly as she stood up. 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I am not going to protect you.” Pietro said, “I am 12 minutes older than you, that's my job.” He smiled at her before heading to the door. His accent changed to America, “So what’s the plan for trick or treating!”

\---

"What was that?" Jimmy asked, sitting down and placing a coffee in front of Darcy. 

"I'll rewind." Darcy said, pressing a few buttons on her keyboard before taking a sip of the coffee. The screen flickered from the children getting excited about going trick of treating that evening to Vision stood angrily over Pietro with Wanda on the floor crying for a split second. "That's new."


End file.
